wetalkstufffandomcom-20200214-history
The Worth Meter
The Worth Meter is the universal rating system for all We Talk Stuff reviews, and is made to judge a piece of media based on what the experience is worth to the person going through it. The Worth Meter has several incarnations depending on what sort of media is being reviewed. From lowest to highest, the tiers are as folllows: Less Than Worthless This is when a book/movie/play/whatever is so bad, that it should not only be shunned; it should be protested. Rough Star equivalent: negative stars, if such a thing is even allowed. Worthless Self-explanatory. No worth, whatsoever. The lowest of the non-extreme ratings. Rough Star equivalent: No stars. Worth Skimming/Reading About/Sitting Through/Watching a Friend Play It has some redeeming quality, but a cursory glance will give you everything this story has to offer. Rough Star equivalent: 1 star. "Skimming" refers to books and comics, "Reading About" refers to theatre performances and movies currently in theaters, "Sitting Through" refers to movies on DVD, and "Watching a Friend Play" refers to games. Worth Borrowing/Waiting For/Seeing Bootleg This is something worth experiencing, but only once, and not if you have to spend money on it. Rough Star equivalent: 2 stars. "Borrowing" refers to books, comics, movies on DVD, and games, "Waiting For" refers to movies currently in theaters, and "Seeing Bootleg" refers to theatre performances. Worth Owning Used/Seeing Once/Renting/Seeing Amateur/Playing Once This is a good story, worth experiencing and spending some time with, and even some money on, but it’s got some flaws and isn’t quite worth full price. Rough Star equivalent: 3 stars. "Owning Used" refers to books and comics, "Seeing Once" refers to movies currently in theaters, "Renting" refers to movies on DVD, "Seeing Amateur" refers to theatre performances, and "Playing Once" refers to games. Worth Owning New/Seeing Multiple Times/Owning/Seeing Professional/Multiple Playthroughs A great story, one of the best, incredibly well done and definitely worth paying full price on and having in your collection. The highest non-extreme rating. Rough Star Equivalent: 4 stars. "Owning New" refers to books and comics, "Seeing Multiple Times" refers to movies currently in theaters, "Owning" refers to movies on DVD, "Seeing Professional" refers to theatre performances, and "Multiple Playthroughs" refers to games. Ultimate Recommendation The upper extreme. This is a great story that has some element that means that we would recommend it to anyone we met, regardless of their background. Rough Star Equivalent: More than four stars, if such a thing is allowed. List of media given the Ultimate Recommendation by Jesse: Books/Comics #''Superman: Red Son, by Alan Moore #The ''Invincible series, by Robert Kirkman #The Bone series, by Jeff Smith #The Harry Potter series, by J.K. Rowling #''The Fault in Our Stars'', by John Green (also given UR by Matt) #''Looking for Alaska, by John Green (also given UR by Matt) #''Paper Towns, ''by John Green (also given UR by Matt)\ #''The Phantom Tollbooth, by Norton Juster Movies #''The Incredible Hulk'' (2008) #''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (2011) #The Marvel Cinematic Universe as a whole, made up of the following films, UR given by Jesse: ##''Iron Man (2008) ##''The Incredible Hulk (2008) ##''Iron Man 2 (2010) ##''Thor ''(2011) ##''Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) ##''The Avengers'' (2012) #''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) #''Clue'' (1985) Stage Productions/Performance Art #''The Blue Man Group'' TV Series #''Daria'' (1997-2001 TV series) #''Whose Line Is It Anyway? (U.S. TV series, 1998-2004) '''Video and Tabletop Games' #''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy'', Naughty Dog #''Jak II'', Naughty Dog #''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time'', Ubisoft #''Zombie Dice'', Steve Jackson Games #''Dungeons and Dragons, Edition 3.5'', Wizards of the Coast List of media given the Ultimate Recommendation by Matt: Books #''The Book Thief, by Markus Zusak #''Looking for Alaska, ''by John Green (also given UR by Jesse) #''Paper Towns, ''by John Green (also given UR by Jesse) #''I Am The Messenger, ''by Markus Zusak #''To Kill a Mockingbird, ''by Harper Lee #''There's a Boy in the Girls' Bathroom, ''by Louis Sachar #''The Giver, ''by Lois Lowry #''The Bermudez Triangle, ''by Maureen Johnson #''Nation, ''by Terry Pratchett #''The Five People You Meet in Heaven, by Mitch Albom #''13 Reasons Why, by Jay Asher #''The Fault in Our Stars, ''by John Green (also given UR by Jesse) #''Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close, ''by Jonathan Safron Foer '''Movies' #''Guess Who's Coming to Dinner (1967) #''Do the Right Thing ''(1989) #''The Shawshank Redemption ''(1994) #''The Sandlot ''(1993) #''Twelve Angry Men ''(1957) #''The Princess Bride ''(1987) '''Stage Productions/Performance Art' #''Into the Woods'' #''Children of Eden'' #''The Secret Garden'' ''''TV Series #''Firefly (2002-2003) #''The West Wing (Seasons 1-4, 1999-2003)